Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved miter saw.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a workpiece mounted on a miter saw is extensible, and the extended part of the workpiece is supported by a metal rod. However, the metal rod does not usually have a stop block, so the positioning and the cutting length are inaccurate. Although a few miter saws are provided with a stop block, it is difficult for the stop block to be placed in different positions, which results in a low working efficiency. In addition, the extension platform is typically flexibly-connected to the base of the miter saw, which adversely affects the cutting operation.